Magic of the Known World
Magic 'Note: '''Magic is very rare especially in Westeros, and in most of the lands even outside Westeros it is thought to be only a force of Myth. ''In other words not many characters will have magical abilities{We do not want a load of characters with magic powers since it would beat the purpose of the story and is not Canon.} and only will with approval of the Owners and Moderators. Known Magic Users Greenseers These were the wise men of the Children of the Forest they could skinchange, have powers over nature and have prophetic visions. Some even say that they can influence plantlife and animal life. It is said only one in a thousand Skinchangers is born a Greenseer, yet it is also rumored only one Greenseer still exists. The Children of the Forest These beings origionally inhabited the continent of Westeros, although they have not been seen by any human for thousands of years, they are described as small but beautiful beings with magical powers over the animals of the forests. They are also where the Religion of the Old Gods origionally comes from. Skinchangers A skinchanger is said to be capable to enter the mind of an animal and in some very rare cases a weaker human mind, however their power is far more potent when a bond exists between skinchanger and animal. Only one in a thousand people are born a skinchanger. The Undying ones The Undying ones are the elite of the conclave of Warlocks in Qarth, they dwell deep within the House of the Undying. They represent themselves as young and beautiful beings but this is merely an illusion, they are actually old and withered beings whoms skin, nails and eyes has turned blue. They are said to be potent in creating an illusion and they also have the capability to drain ones life. Warlocks of Qarth They are said to be dressed in long,beaded robes, their skin is pale and their lips and the white of their eyes are pale blue from their distinctive drink "Shade of the evening". Their power has waned through the centuries and it is uncertain whether they have much power left besides their vast knowledge, and minor illusion magic. Maegi The Maegi are woman of Essos whom practice blood magic, eventhough their magic is said to be potent they have a reputation of Evil, they are hated and distrusted. The Dorthraki even say they lay with Demons, besides their reputation it is said they have a remarkable capability to tell ones future by a single drop of blood. Faceless Men They are part of an elite guild of assassins worshiping "Him of Many faces". They are said to have potent face changing abilities in order to conceal their identity. Pyromancers These men are known to be members of the Alchemists guild, and are spread through Westeros, eventhough it is somewhat uncertain whether they truely have arcane capabilities, they are known for the creation of Wildfire, a substance that is nearly impossible to put out and extremely destructive. However at the height of the Alchemists order they even claimed to be able to transmute metals and create living creatures of flame. Priests of R'hllor Priests of R'hlorr are said to be able to control Fire to an extent, it is even rumored some are able to evoke fire with their bare hands in order to engulf their weapon in fire, or to use the fire in attack. Some are even rumored to be able to use feats of Necromancy in order to raise one from the dead. Shadowbinder A Shadowbinder bends shadow to his or her will, it is said Shadowbinders originate from Asshai due to it's close proximity to the Shadow Lands. Sorcerers and Wizards It is said only the Sorcerers and Wizards know of ways to use other Elements besides fire. Besides that there is little knowledge on these people. Necromancers These are men and woman who according to rumor dable in to necromancy in order to raise the dead as mindless beings only to serve a single purpose. Spellsingers Little is known of these people, and their existence is entirely unsure. Aeromancers These people are said to be able to tell the future with the use of cosmological events and wind currents. Magical Abilities Spell-Forging Spell-forging is said to be an ability controlled in old Valyria, the only things showing signs of this are Valyrian steel swords, whom are said to be forged with sorcery. No enchantment abilities or spell-forging abilities are known to exist beyond this. Elemental Control The priests of R'hllor seem able to control the element of fire being able to evoke fire with their bare hands in order to engulf their weapons in flames, or to use the fire alone as a means to attack enemies or just to amaze crowds like Moqorro Benerro Thoros of Myr and Melisandre do.. Also in Qarth Daenerys saw a firemage creating a ladder of flames that stood up to forty feet high. Divination Some people exhibit the ability to see the future either through looking in the fire in the case of the followers and priests of the Lord of Light or through dreams.In the second case this is called Greensight if following the way of the old gods or dragon dreams if it is done by a Targaryen. Skinchanging The ability to enter the mind of an animal and control its actions.It is a rare ability with only one man in a thousand being born a skinchanger. Having the blood of the first Men usually makes it more likely for someone to be a skinchanger. Raising the Dead/Necromancy Some priests of R'hllor have been capable of performing the extraordinary feat of raising a man from the dead. However the reborn person may have difficulty remembering parts of his past life such as Beric Dondarrion or they exhibit a change in personality like Catelyn Tully. What red priests generally fail to do is to heal a man brought back to life by whatever injuries he may have suffered and as a result their bodies are battered by their wounds. Some are rumored to dabble in necromancy the ability to raise the dead but as mindless automaton's bound to serve a specific purpose. Qyburn is rumored to have dabbled in this art. Glamouring Wizards and sorcerers like Bloodraven or Melisandre can change their appearance or the appearance of others by using light and shadow. Also the use of items of the person whose for they want assume seem to enhance the effect.